Many times, items are stored in a device with processing and storage capabilities, such as a computer, a portable media player, and nowadays also mobile communication apparatuses, arranged in a hierarchical tree structure. The items in the tree structure are assigned a hierarchical level, and each item, except items on the top or ‘root’ level, is associated with another item on a higher level. As the number of items increases, and/or the complexity of the tree structure increases, it becomes more cumbersome for a user to manage browsing the items and to keep track of its position in the hierarchical tree structure. This is especially problematic in an apparatus with a small physical size, since the display of the device accordingly provides less displaying area. U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,433 B2, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a solution for organizing and selecting tracks for a playlist in a portable music player. However, it is believed that improvements can be made that facilitates for a user to select among a plurality of items.